


Once Every Eon . . .

by Tea_Flower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Fiction, I'm trying okay, I'm writing this as I go okay, Multi, is supposed to be serious but probably not, possible angst, possibly cute, possibly funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Flower/pseuds/Tea_Flower
Summary: Every 100  years, the Seven Deadly Sins meet in Hell for a tournament.The winner earns the right to be humanity’s most prominent sin until the next tournament comes around.





	Once Every Eon . . .

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want to start writing things outside my comfort zone and have decided that Ao3 will be my writing shit hole from now on. Basically, when I had a tumblr, I saved a bunch of writing prompts that I wanted to try writing for and this was one of them. I will link the actual prompt below so you can see all the other prompts the person made. Anyway, here is this thing thing that I have written that isn't terrible fanfiction. 
> 
> https://lazy-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/166720188642/lazy-writing-prompt-350
> 
> P.S. I'm still new at this so tags and other things will be changed and updated later.

To these seven immortal beings, an eon felt like an eternity as they waited for this moment to come. As the tournament approached nearer, they felt _excited_. An emotion that was a rarity to them. It was like their hearts, which had long since stopped, had started beating once again. Their very souls, which had been frozen and corrupted to the core long ago, had started to thaw.

 

They wondered if this was what mortals felt. The only time they ever got to experience such a feeling was once every billion years.

 

This feeling was like a drug to them. They felt addicted to it, and the only way for them to enhance this feeling was for them to win this tournament.

 

What is this tournament, you may ask?

 

_Every eon, the Seven Deadly Sins meet in Hell for this tournament and the winner earns the right to be humanity’s most prominent sin until the next tournament comes around._

 

It was the war between sins.

                               

The damned, and even the Devil himself gathered around and watched as the sins fought to be the victor, and the time was approaching once again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Many mortals made the mistake of thinking hell was covered in flames. Everything as far as the eye could see was covered in fire and lava, but that was only partly true. As you descended deeper into hell, it became . . . cold. 

 

The lowest part of hell, where the worst of souls went, was covered in ice.

 

Everything was barren, and all they felt was never-ending coldness, loneliness, and numbness.

 

You would think that this was better than being tortured, as souls were in the upper parts of hell, but that wasn’t true either. Souls crave companionship and company, so it doesn’t take long before these forgotten and discarded souls start to beg for mercy, only to never be heard.

 

They were thrown down there and forgotten. The only thing to keep themselves sane was their own mind, and they can only comfort themselves so much. Demons hardly ever went done there because of this.

This is why the tournament is being held in the lowest part of hell this eon.

 

The Devil always made it a big show to have the ‘proper setting’ for the event. Why not have it in the land that no one goes? Everyone seemed to _love_ the idea of it being held there because there would be no limit to the amount of destruction the sins could cause. Even the ones who were forgotten down there were ready for the sins arrival. Maybe they could escape to an upper level of hell without being caught. Maybe they could get caught up in all the destruction and feel pain. They wanted to feel anything, even if it was pain.

 

All this excitement and anticipation is what brings us here to the present day.

 

* * *

 

Pride stood on a veranda, watching the crowd roar. It was deafening, and the sound seems to echo in the vastness of the lowest level of hell. It sent a shiver down his spine.

 

The Devil had made an entire arena for it and the stands were lined with souls standing in their seats and he was thriving in this feeling. It felt like heaven to have all those screams be for him. He couldn’t wait for his name to be shouted from their lips. The tournament was set to begin as soon as all the sins were present and being the first one to arrive, it already felt like the screams were all for him.

 

He was so busy in his head that he didn’t even notice Lust enter the room.

“Well, well, well. We haven’t even started, and you seem to be enjoying yourself _Pride_.” He heard from behind. Looking over his shoulder, his golden eyes locked with her pink ones.

 

“Says the one who made threats about winning last eon.” He teased, a smirk making its way onto his lips. Lust didn’t seem as amused by his comment though. Making her way over to him, Pride turned to face her, giving her his undivided attention.

“It wasn’t a threat sweetheart. It was a _promise_.” She countered, resting her hands on his broad chest. _She was doing it again._ Lust had only ever won a tournament once, and that was because she knew how to manipulate with her looks. It wasn’t going to happen again. _Ever._

The sins always ever appeared as mortals, that way, they could blend in with the humans better. Even though they still had some _odd_ characteristics. Lust, for example, had bright pink eyes, that stood out against her sun-kissed skin and black hair that fell to her hips in waves.

 

“A promise that you haven’t kept for an eternity.” Lust seemed slightly insulted by Pride’s comment. Pride then stepped around her to take a seat in one of the seven chairs provided for the sins. Scowling, she made her way to her own seat, just as Greed and Envy arrived.

 

Envy was a female with skin so pale that it was almost translucent. With her sharp features, small stature, striking emerald eyes, and black hair, she looked like a witch from a children’s book. Greed dwarfed her. He was a large man, not only in height but in girth. Nothing seemed to match with him. With his skin as dark as chocolate, light hair, and eyes only varying slightly in color from Greed’s.

“It seems the fun has already started. You already managed to infuriate Lust.” Greed pointed out, letting out a monstrous bellow as he made his way to his chair. Envy followed suit without a word and Lust scoffed as she crossed her arms.

 

Pride smiled wickedly, “I only reminded her of her place.” The air on the veranda seemed to spark as everyone slowly started to arrive.

 

Next to come was Sloth, being dragged by her hair by Wrath. Sloth always took the appearance of a small girl because children always were cared for by mortals.

 

“I told you to hurry your ass up! This is what you get for not fucking listening to me.” Wrath yelled as he practically tossed Sloth into her chair. Holding her short golden locks, her orange eyes locked with Wrath’s as she whined.

 

“You told me while I was half asleep!” She said as she laid down across her seat and closed her eyes once again. Wrath growled and barely managed to refrain himself as he sat down in his own seat. Pride eyed him scornfully. Wrath had won the last tournament and had a tattoo to prove it.

 

Pride _hated_ the fact that he had lost, and he wasn’t going to let it happen again. Wrath noticed Pride’s gazed and smiled smugly.

 

“Someone seemed to have spent too much time with Envy recently.” Wrath commented, joy dancing in his eyes. He was challenging him. Pride and Wrath usually won the tournaments, being the two most _overbearing_ of the sins.

 

“And you seem to be acting a little too prideful.” Pride shot back. Wrath’s crimson eye twitched, but before he had time to react, the last of the sins, Gluttony, arrived. If anyone thought Greed was a big man, they would take the thought back as soon as they saw Gluttony. Plopping down in his seat, the whole veranda seemed to shake with his weight.

 

“For fucks sake Gluttony.” Wrath hissed, taking his attention off Pride. Before he could go any further he was interrupted. Since all the sins had arrived, the tournament was going to begin after a long-winded speech from the Devil.

 

None of them listened to it though.

 

Even though they looked like a bunch of bored teenagers sitting in a classroom, they were all elated. Only a few more minutes—no seconds—before they could wreak havoc. As the Devil got closer and closer to finishing his speech, they started to fidget in their seats. Even Sloth who usually slept through the tournaments, which is why he never won one.

“Let the tournament begin!” The last word barely left the Devils mouth before Pride got up and smashed his fist into Wrath’s face, sending him flying into the arena.

Wrath’s body skipped and rolled across the ground before skidding to a stop. He stayed there for a moment, motionless. The whole crowd went quiet, so when Wrath let out a laugh, it could be heard clearly. Pulling himself from the ground, black ooze was covering his entire face from the impact of Prides punch.

 

“This is new for you, Pride! We both usually go for the other sins first since they’re easier!” Wrath laughed out as he wiped his face with his arm. The other sins were nowhere in sight since they decided to fight outside of the arena, away from Wrath and Pride, in fear of being caught up in their altercation and losing quickly.

“You won last tournament, so I thought it’d be fun to immediately knock the previous victor out!” Pride said as he jumped down into the arena with Wrath. That was only part of the reason though. For the last eon, Pride had to carry the weight of losing to Wrath, who he thought wasn’t all that smart. Being the embodiment of Pride itself, that did a number on his ego.

“Well bring it on _loser_!” Pride squinted his eyes and growled at him as he started to make his way over to him. Wrath didn’t even move as he did.

 

_This eon’s tournament was going to be fun._


End file.
